Keeping up with the illness
by DISC JOCKEY DJ
Summary: Just a decent size story focusing on Kylie Jenner and her secret sister Liz Jenner. Perhaps I can do a story on the rest of the Kardashians based off of the stuff at the bottom.


It all started as a normal day for Kylie Jenner at the Jenner household. She was as happy can be but the next day Kylie's mom calls Kylie down for something very important. Kylie then whispered to herself saying "That's odd mom never does this" so Kylie heads down and Kris says "Kylie we've been keeping this from you but you have a younger sister named Liz Jenner. It all started in June of 2000 when grandma was watching you. I was giving birth to Liz but however my sister kept her but now she is living with us now" Kylie's jaw dropped in excitement. Kylie then said "Mom why did you keep this secret for?" Kris never answered and called for Liz Jenner. She and Kylie chatted and got to know eachother. Kylie and Liz got the same room as Kris got a bed big enough for the two. The next day Kylie woke up at around midnight gasping for air. On her way to the bathroom she knocked something over witched woke up Liz Jenner. She got up to see what Kylie was doing. "Kylie what's going on here?" Kylie then said Go get mom I can't breathe. Liz rushed out and woke Kris out who came in and asked Kylie what was wrong. After that the three headed to the hospital. Once in a room the nurse gave Kylie Jenner an oxygen mask to help her breathe. The nurse then asked Kris and Liz to leave so Kylie could get some much needed rest. In the morning Liz wanted to see Kylie so Kris dropped her off. When Liz arrived Kylie was relived. Liz asked Kylie how her night went and Kylie said terrible! The oxygen mask was uncomfortable especially when I rolled over. After that Kylie threw off her oxygen mask then Liz Jenner went over and grabbed it and said Kylie don't take this mask off! I'm pretty sure it is keeping you alive so use it! Kylie then said oh all right! After that Kylie then said Liz maybe you should try to sleep with this resting on your face blowing air at you! How would you like that Liz? It would probably be fun said Liz Jenner. Only you would think that said Kylie Jenner. However the doctor came in to deliver grim news(Huh? No tracking info for this package?) The doctor said Kylie has 5 weeks left to live due to a rare lung disease. Kylie and Liz began crying. They couldn't believe it. Death was in their near future. Kylie wanted to model but ditched that and wanted to become a nurse treating patients but that career was shattered. As the days progressed Kylie became weaker and weaker untill she couldn't get out of bed anymore without support. The dreaded week 5 came and the question was when was Kylie going to die? However a new drug was invented to help manage this conditio so the Dr administered it via IV. The DR then gave Liz a list of symptoms to watch witch are Shallow Breathing, Chest Pains, Rapid heartbeat and stomach pains. The dr told Liz to get him if Kylie experiencees any of these symptoms. However Kylie's breath started getting shallow and Kylie complained that her heart was beating very fast so Liz Jenner grabbed the Dr who administered medication witch resulted with Kylie Jenner having IV IV's in her arms. The dr then gave Kylie a bipap mask. After the Dr left Kylie took a selfy of herself then asked Liz Jenner to put on the bipap mask so she could have a photo of herself wearing it. Kylie however though hated the bipap mask and when the Dr came in to check on Kylie decided to sedate her so the dr delivered the drug through one of her IV's. After that the dr said All right Kylie I've administered a sedative witch is going to put you in a deep sleep. It may take thirty minutes but you'll adventually nod off into a deep and peaceful sleep. Kylie in a scared voice said Ok! twenty five minutes later Kylie nodded off into sleep. Liz Jenner however had a dream that night that Kylie Jenner's heart would stop beating every night at 7:45 pm but she had to be admited to the hospital for heart attack like symptoms but at 7:45 while Kylie's in the hospital sleeping her heart stops but a nurse rudly walks in forcefully opens the curtains knocking things down and saying why is this happening she was healthy even though the nurse knew what was going on. After that Liz woke up but Kylie was still passed out cold with the bipap mask still on. A few hours later Kylie Jenner woke up but since the bipap was all black she couldn't see anything through it and started experienceing claustrophobia like symptoms so the dr took it off and replaced it with a high powered oxygen mask. A few days later Liz Jenner Called Kris Jenner and she and Kendall Jenner came down to pick up Liz and Kylie Jenner from the hospital. Once in the car Kendall said Kylie is that you wearing this mask in the photo and Kylie said yes it is. That's me wearing a bipap mask. Kendall then said whose this and Kylie said that's Liz Jenner trying out the bipap mask. The Jenner's then headed home to continue life.

Where are they now?

Krs Jenner made it to age 70 before being buried alive.

Kim Kardashian made it to age 45 but was in a really bad car accident. She survived surgery but however her organs started failing to the point that they couldn't be transplanted to transplant wait list people. They removed her mechanical ventilator and placed Kim on an oxygen mask. She died two hours later

Khloe Kardashian was in the car during the accident. They planned for Klohe to live but she never regained Consciousness and died peacefully in the ICU at age 41

Kourtney Kardashian had a sudden massive heart attack but her heart was beyond saving and a transplant wouldn't work so they removed life support and gave Kourtney an oxygen mask so Kourtney could die peacfully. Kourtney died peacfully at age 46

Kendall wanted a tan so went down to the tanning salon. However the person was suspose to get Kendal out after a minute but forgot and Kendall died at age 30. The employee was charged with murder and failure to look after her customers and was sentenced to life in prision.

Kylie went in for breast implants but after the surgery Kylie picked up an infection witch was picked up during the surgery. Kylie was placed on an oxygen mask but the infection was too powerful and Kylie died peacfully at age 28

Liz Jenner was just an imaginary friend and lived forever.

Bruce and Rob lived to age 500 due to a scientific breakthrough but drowned in a river. The rest of the family is unknown.


End file.
